The Enchanted Treasures Of Clow
by fluffywings
Summary: Clow Reed had created 4 other treasure besides the Clow Book, if you unite th 4 treasures it will grant to a wish that you desire the most. But there an evil thats also after the treasures, in order t do that he must possess a human body.
1. The Chosen One

Fluffywings- Hi, how r u guys doing? Well, this is my second ff, hope u can enjoy it^-^ Oh and one thing, I don't know when u use chan, kun, sama, or others. So, im not going to us them.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own CCS.  
  
Info- Well, this story is about when the CCS gang have 1 week of junior high school left and they are ready for their summer vacation. Except that Syaoran hadn't purpose his love for Sakura yet. Also, Sakura is doing a REALLY good job to hide her feeling for Syaoran from everyone (only that sometime she cant help but blush), well not her best friend though. You guys know that Tomoyo has a 'special way' to figure out things -_-'  
  
" " is talking ' ' is thinking ~~~~~~ is changing scene ( ) is my notes  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Chapter 1 The Chosen Ones  
  
"KAWAII," shouted Tomoyo. "I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU AND SYAORAN ARE GOING TO THE SAME HIGH SCHOOL WHILE NEARLY EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIFFERENT HI." "Hoe! Tomoyo, do you want the whole school to know?" Quickly, Sakura covered her best friend's mouth before she can say anything else. Then, Sakura said softly with a sweat-drop, "I don't know why I even bother telling you these things." "Because Sakura, we are best friends and I can see when you are not telling me the truth," Tomoyo said with a smile. "Hey, look here he come!" Her voice was full of excitement and made Sakura blush slightly. "Hi Sakura." Li Syaoran said then added," and Tomoyo." "Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. "Tomoyo, you are making me brush and you know I haven't blush in ages." Quietly whispered to her best friend, who seemed to be giggling to herself. "Oh, come on Sakura, why don't you just tell him that you have feelings for him?" Tomoyo whispered back. Syaoran, who is lost between the two girls' conversation, looked back and forth to each girl. But somehow, he cant help but notice that he had interrupted an important conversation. Then suddenly, Sakura's emerald eyes met Syaoran's amber ones and made him blush furiously, but quickly looked away. Tomoyo, who was still giggling to herself suddenly burst out laughing. "You guys are SO KAWAII together!" shouted Tomoyo by accident. The bell rang and lunch was over and they started to head to their next class. (Oh, Sakura and her friends have lunch 6th period and there are 8 periods a day) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ During Class  
"Class, our senior trip is tomorrow, so I'll give you your t-shirts now! announced the teacher. (I'll skip the boring part, ok? Just remember that the shirt is light blue) "Now class you will all be traveling with a partner and if a teacher sees you without your partner, you are both going to be in big trouble!" the teacher paused a bit then continued," the partnering was done by the school aids, so. don't come ctying to me saying that you don't like your partner, got that?"  
"Yes!" shouted the students in unison. (Then the teacher started to read the partners, its boring so lets go to the interesting part)  
"Tomoyo and Eriol... Sakura and Syaoran," announced the teacher while finishing reading the list, "Remember! Don't leave your partner anywhere in the part because the park is really big! You guys will be given rooms for the night with your partner, and guys if I find out that you are doing anything that you are not suppose to do, u will be in HUGE trouble. For example, u may go to jail. Also you are all responsible for the safety of your partners!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Night  
"Yo monster, you are going on a trip tomorrow, right?" asked Touya. But all the answer he got with a glare and a painful foot.  
"Sakura, I think its time to give you this," said Fujitake while handing Sakura a little box.  
"What is this, father?" asked Sakura curiously. "This is so pretty! Its this really is going to be mine?"  
"Yes, your mother give this amulet to me before she went away. She told me to give it to you on your 15th birthday, but I was away for my work. She said it possess some kind of magic when united with other ones," answered Fujitake kindly.  
"Wow! I will take good care of it, I promise," smiled Sakura. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Day Of The Trip-10 mins before the trip (by the way, they are going to Six Flags Great Adventure)  
Sakura's dream- "Syaoran run!" shouted his father. 7 years old Syaoran was trembling but started to run. Then an evil voice roared, "Give me the Amber Amulet, Little Wolf! " "You will never get your dirty hands on it while im alive," said Syaoran's father. "Well, then I'll just have to kill you!" barked the evil voice. Using the last bit of his strength, Syaoran's father shoved through the evil's chest with his sword. "Stupid, you can never kill me, but by using all your strength, you killed yourself. Ha! I'll be back Little Wolf as soon as I recover all my powers!" said the strange figure with an evil smirk. Reality- "Syaoran, do you have a thing called Amber Amulet?" asked Sakura when she woke up. "Yeah, why do you care? Mind your own business!" shouted Syaoran. Apparently he wasn't in a very good mood at the time. (After that Sakura and Syaoran started to give each the silent treatment and for 4 hours they didn't talk-_-') ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Six Flags Great Adventure  
"Yahoo!" shouted Sakura after she got out of the bus. "I cant believe that we are FINALLY here..so Tomoyo what do you want to do first?" asked Sakura while glaring at Syaoran. "Great, just my luck," she said under her breathe. "Sorry Sakura, Eriol wants to go to the food court, so I'll see you later, ok?" Not waiting for an answer, Tomoyo walked away with her boyfriend, Eriol. Without a word, Syaoran started to walk away, but Sakura stopped him. "Where do you think you are going, Mr. Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked annoying. "Why don't you mind your own business?" Syaoran replied while rolling his eyes. "I AM MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS YOU JERK, YOU THINK I WANT TO GET INTO TROUBLE?!" Sakura shouted while thinking how she can seize Syaoran's neck and choke him to death. "Fine, if you must know, I am going to the Haunted Ghost House!" Syaoran said after covering his ears. "HOE! W.h.y. t.h.e.r.e?" asked Sakura. Syaoran can see her face turning pale, in a mocking way he said," Because you are scared of it." Sakura who was turning paler and paler, look as if she came back from the dead, finally spoke with all her courage, "I am not scared of it, I'll prove it to you right now, lets go!" Her voice was full of courage, but deep down inside, she was trembling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the Haunted Ghost House (In this house you have to walk through it and be very careful because its like a maze)  
"Syaoran, are you sure that this is safe?" Sakura asked.  
Syaoran, who regret that he forced Sakura to come in here by still said with a mocking tone, "Of course its safe, many people had come our ALIVE through Haunted Ghost Ho." But was interrupted by a sharp scream.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they heard some girl screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile also in the Haunted Ghost House  
"I cant believe that they fell for it so easily!" Tomoyo said with an evil grin, while searching for a path that leads to Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Yeah, and you made me sounded like a pig, going to the food court, what were you thinking?" Eriol said frown. Then all of the sudden Tomoyo mysteriously disappeared. "Oh no, I thought I had a strange feeling about this place." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In a Dark Dungeon  
"Where am I?" Tomoyo asked weakly and continued, "Eriol, where are you?"  
"He is not here, but you are in my eternal palace, my Chosen One."  
"What?" Now alerted, Tomoyo tried to find the source of the mysterious voice, but failed when she felt a slash of pain through her body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she heard herself screamed out and then everything went black.  
  
Fluffywings- Hey how did u enjoy this chappy? I don't write this alone, so I like to thank all of the people who helped me( thanks and please review! 


	2. The Release Of An Ancient Evil

Fluffywings: Hello, everyone! I have the 2nd chappy of this story rite this, when u finish reading it please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and I don't own any rides in Six Flags  
  
~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~ In a Dark Dungeon  
"Where am I?" Tomoyo asked weakly and continued, "Eriol, where are you?"  
"He is not here, but you are in my eternal palace, my Chosen One."  
"What?" Now alerted, Tomoyo tried to find the source of the mysterious voice, but failed when she felt a slash of pain through her body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she heard herself screamed out and then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 The Release of an Ancient Evil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have done me well, my Chosen One!" laughed the evil spirit. " I may only be a spirit but my powers will grow when I go to your body! I have waited 8 years for my revenge and now I can continue my plan of world rampage! I cant believe that Clow Reed was so stupid, he created the 4 amulet but when he did, I put a little extra spell and he didn't even notice anything! Diadouji, gave me your amulet, now, so I can completely control you!" Tomoyo, who was lying on the ground suddenly woke up, but she slowly got up and handed the spirit her amethyst amulet. (ok, Tomoyo has a amulet. She is under his control, because the extra spell that the evil spirit put in made the amulet's true owner become a slave of another, when the amulet is in the hand of another person----if u r confused, just read on because it will come to u) The spirit entered Tomoyo's body and said, "Now, lets go back to the stupid place that you came from and do what you suppose to do!" ordered the evil spirit inside of Tomoyo. In a second, Tomoyo disappeared from the dudgeon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Haunted Ghost House with Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol (Eriol found Sakura and Syaoran. Now they r all searching for Tomoyo)  
"Sakura, did you sense anything when you came in to this place?" asked Eriol. "I think there anything more than a ghost house here."  
"Well, I sensed something strange and evil here, but I didn't mind because I thought this is a ghost house," answered Sakura with her hand on her cheek. "But I do feel that the evil's power is growing by the minute."  
"Sakura, do you mean that this is more than just a plain old ghost house?" Syaoran asked with concern.  
"I think this is a rest place for an ancient evil." said Eriol, but with interrupted by Syaoran's impatientness.  
"But, why would the evil's power increase if it is dead!" Syaoran asked himself, but loud enough for Sakura and Eriol to hear it.  
"Maybe, the evil is not dead, only too weak to do anything." Added Sakura, "But now that the evil is more powerful, he will try to escape."  
"Right, that's probably the cause," said Eriol.  
"Well, if that's the case, we better find Tomoyo soon and hope she is ok," adviced Syaoran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Haunted Ghost House with Tomoyo  
"Um, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran! Where are you guys?" Tomoyo yelled. (The evil spirit give her freedom to do things that showed other people that shes normal, but the evil is still inside of her.)  
"Tomoyo, is that you? Answer me, this is Sakura!"  
"Sakura, where are you?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, stay where you are! We are coming to get you!" shouted Eriol. (I wounder if he even shouts)  
"OK!" (im going to forward this thing a bit) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch (1:30 PM)  
"So Tomoyo, what happened? How did you get lost?" asked Sakura while eating her sandwich.  
"I not really sure, I think I fell and was unconscious," answered Tomoyo easily while eating her piece of chocolate cake.  
"Well, im glad to see that you are ok," said Eriol while drinking his milk shake.  
"Yeah, we found out that ghost house wasn't a real ghost house. It was some evil guy's resting place," added Syaoran while his salad.  
"Wow, who would have guessed," said Tomoyo innocently. Trying to change the subject, Tomoyo said, "What are we going to do after lunch?"  
"Lets try the roller coasters!" suggested Sakura while glaring at Syaoran.  
"Cool!" said Tomoyo while looking at Eriol.  
"Im fine with it," replied Eriol turning to Syaoran. "Well?"  
"Ok," said Syaoran nervously.  
"YAHOO! Ok, lets go on the Batman, Batman and Robin, Medusa, Nitro, and then Superman-Ultimate Flight!" shouted Sakura excitedly.  
"I hope you realize that Sakura's going to get her revenge on you for taking her to the ghost house sooner than you think," whispered Eriol to Syaoran with a grin.  
"Yeah, I noticed." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Lunch (2:45 PM)  
"Ok, lets go! What are we waiting for!" shouted Sakura who stood up that instant and ran toward the Batman. "Whoever is the last one there is a rotten egg!"  
"Sakura, wait for me!" shouted Tomoyo who ran after Sakura.  
"Well man, im not going to be the rotten egg!" said Eriol and ran toward the two girls.  
'Sakura, you really got me this time! You know very well that I cant stand roller coasters!' thought Syaoran who slowly walked toward the Batman. (Well, I guess he really didn't care if hes the rotten egg! Weird! O.o) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Night At The Hotel (7:30, after dinner)  
"Syaoran, man are you ok?" asked Eriol who saw Syaoran turned green after the ride. "I think you and Sakura are finally even."  
"Yup! Im so happy, my revenge worked," said Sakura with a big smile.  
"Yeah, I learned my lesson the hard way," answered Syaoran.  
"So, Syaoran what did you learn?" asked Tomoyo with a smirk.  
"Well, I learned not to mess with Sakura or you will pay DEARLY!" shouted Syaoran.  
"Students, go to your rooms after you ate your dinner. I think there a storm coming!" announced the teacher.  
"OK" said the students unison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Sakura & Syaoran's Room  
"Syaoran, do you think Tomoyo is really ok?" asked Sakura with concern.  
"Well, to tell you the true, I don't. I think she has something to do with that evil guy's power increase," replied Syaoran without even look back at Sakura.  
"Why?"  
"Its because if Tomoyo had really fell and fainted, then Eriol would have noticed. And you heard Eriol said that Tomoyo disappeared without a trace." Explained Syaoran and continued, "I bet Eriol knows something that we don't."  
There was a long silence afterward. Syaoran continued to read his book and Sakura was staring at the wall, trying to figure out the truth. But her thoughts blured when Syaoran broke the silence.  
"Sakura, why did you asked about the amber amulet when wewere on the bus?" asked Syaoran curiously and turned to Sakura. "And how did you know about it?"  
"Hoe! Oh that, you remember that I fall asleep 10 minutes before the trip, right?" asked Sakura. But continued quickly, "Well, I had a dream about you when you were just around 7."  
Staring at Sakura with widen eyes, Syaoran carefully nodded. "You saw a guy who tried take away the amber amulet?"  
"Yes, and your father bravely protected it." Replied Sakura, but wanted to know more, "But why? Why was the amulet so important?"  
"Because when you gather all four of them, your most desired wish will come true. I bet that guy was trying to control the world." Whispered Syaoran, "My father give his life just to protect the amulet." Suddenly, Syaoran took out a amber colored stone.  
"Im so sorry to hear that! Im sorry that I asked you about it" answered Sakura with the same sad face. Then, she saw the stone on Syaoran's palm, "Is that the amber amulet?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow, it looks just like mine!" Sakura said loudly.  
"What?" asked Syaoran confusedly.  
  
Fluffywings: HEHE, that it for this chappy. Please R+R!!! 


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Fluffywings: Greeting to all my readers! I like to thank all the nice people who reviewed this ff and my other one called Destiny Awaits!!! Thank u! And if u haven't, please give me reviews and if u have then keep up the good work! Heres the 3rd chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters, but I do wish!  
  
~~~~~~~~~On The Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Because when you gather all four of them, your most desired wish will come true. I bet that guy was trying to control the world." Whispered Syaoran, "My father give his life just to protect the amulet." Suddenly, Syaoran took out an amber colored stone.  
"Im so sorry to hear that! Im sorry that I asked you about it" answered Sakura with the same sad face. Then, she saw the stone on Syaoran's palm, "Is that the amber amulet?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow, it looks just like mine!" Sakura said loudly.  
"What?" asked Syaoran confusedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Syaoran, who raised one of his eyebrow.  
"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that an amulet too," replied Sakura while showing Syaoran her emerald amulet around her neck. "See?"  
"They are almost identical except for their color," said Syaoran with great interest.  
"Oh, and Tomoyo has one too and the color was amethyst," continued Sakura while walking toward the window. (She walked towarded it coz its open and its really kinda cold) "Hey! Come to think of it, I think that Eriol has one too!"  
"Yup, your right. His is the color of sapphire. Wait.." Syaoran thought a bit then continued, "That means we have have the 4 magicial amulets!"  
"Oh my gosh! That means we might be in big trouble! The evil that we sensed in the Haunted Ghost House might be after it," shouted Sakura while she turned to Syaoran. "Maybe that's why the evil was resurrected!"  
"Yeah, what you are saying do make sense, but now we have to find out what role did Tomoyo play during the resurrection." Said Syaroan quickly and continued, "You know, there is a weakness in the amulets that we process, but its only a rumor."  
"Syaoran, you know that rumors can be real, so what is it?" asked Sakura curiously.  
"Well, I was told that when Clow Reed was creating the amulets, some evil spirit put a ancient and powerful spell into them. It was said that the spell was unbeatable, so nothing can cure the person who was under this spell. The spell that was put into the amulets made true owner of the amulet will become a slave of another, when the amulet is in the hand of another person."  
"What?" Sakura asked with a blank expression on her face meaning that she didn't understand what Syaoran was talking about.  
"For example, if you have my amulet, then you can control my mind and body. Then you can use me as whatever you want." Explained Syaoran, and said, "But its only a rumor, so I don't know if its true or not."  
"Oh," was Sakura's only replied and she turned back to the window and there was a silence between them (like for 15 mins), then Sakura said, "Did you notice that the sky is very packed with gloomy clouds?" (Sakura was still at the window coz, he sense something and just stared at the clouds)  
"Well yeah, the teacher said a storm was coming, remember?" answered Syaoran with his eyes glued to his book.  
'JERK! Is he in love with the book or what? He wouldn't even take his eyes off it!' thought Sakura and mentally slap herself in the forehead. "But Syaoran, these clouds don't seem to be normal," said Sakura who was trying to calm herself while holding the window bar. (In order control herself not to run to Syaoran and punch him right in the face)  
"Really?" asked Syaoran finally turned his attentation to Sakura , "You are right! It fells like the evil present that we sense in the Haunted Ghost House." Added Syaoran and heard Sakura whispered, "I hope Tomoyo is not involved in this." "Well, you cant blame her on that, she was destined to be the owner of the Amethyst Amulet," said Syaoran like nothing happened.  
Then suddenly, Eriol abruptly opened the door. "AH!!!, Syaoran I thought that I told you to lock the door!" shouted Sakura.  
"Well, I was reading so I didn't hear you."  
"ARGH!! YOU JERK!!" shouted Sakura angryily. 'I cant stand this guy anymore! And to think that like him! I must be going insane!'  
"Sakura, Syaoran I need your help!" said Eriol while regaining oxygen.(he was running) "Tomoyo is missing again!"  
"What? Why didn't you watch her?" asked Sakura with the worrying tone.  
"Yeah, I mean you are her partner and not to mention her boyfriend, why didn't you?" asked Syaoran while putting a book mark in his book and stood up. "Sakura and I just sensed the evil present again and this time I don't think its very good."  
"I know, I sensed it too!" answered Eriol simplely. "Tomoyo said that she was going to bathroom. You think I can say no to that?" "Well, there is a bathroom in all of our rooms you know," said Sakura impatiently. "Well yea, but I was half asleep then and didn't notice anything. After 25 minute, she never came back and I went looking for her but couldn't find her." Replied Eriol and said, "I wonder where she is?" Sakura who turned to the window without realizing it said, "Hey! There is a person outside standing in front of the hotel! Wait... its Tomoyo and she is chanting something!" "What I thought Tomoyo don't have magic," said Syaoran with a weird expression. "She doesn't!" shouted Eriol. "C'on you guys, lets go get her!" "Right!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside (with Tomoyo)  
'This is great, my slave! Now keep chanting and my powers will come back to me!' said the evil spirit inside of Tomoyo's head and a black circle formed under Tomoyo's feet. (like the one that Sakura has except its black)  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing outside?" shouted Sakura who came running with Syaoran and Eriol.  
'Oh no! It's the Card Mistress, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and that Li kid! Diadouji, hurry up with the chanting!' ordered the evil spirit.  
"Tomoyo are you alright?" asked Sakura and tried to put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder but sparks of thunder stopped Sakura. "What was that?" Sakura asked Syaoran and Eriol.  
"I think it summoned a force field!" replied Syaoran and turned to Eriol. "Right?"  
"Yeah!" "But how can she use magic? Unless.." Said Sakura but trailed off. "Unless what I was right when I said that the things might happen!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
Fluffywings: Im so tired! I have been typing and thinking, then typing and thinking, and so on! So, please REVIEW!!!! And please read my other ff called Destiny Awaits^-^ Thanks! 


	4. Confusing Problems

Fluffywings: Heres chappy 4 of this ff! Please R+R, and thank u for the ppl with already reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know CCS! It belongs to Clamp.  
  
~~~~~~~On The Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Oh no! It's the Card Mistress, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and that Li kid! Diadouji, hurry up with the chanting!' ordered the evil spirit.  
"Tomoyo are you alright?" asked Sakura and tried to put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder but sparks of thunder stopped Sakura. "What was that?" Sakura asked Syaoran and Eriol.  
"I think she summoned a force field!" replied Syaoran and turned to Eriol. "Right?"  
"Yeah!" "But how can she use magic? Unless.." Said Sakura but trailed off. "Unless what I was right when I said that the things might happen!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A dark vertex appeared in front of Tomoyo and she walked toward it.  
"Tomoyo, stop this!" shouted Sakura. ".and why are you chanting dark magic?"  
"Sakura, don't bother. She can't hear you, I presume that an evil possessed her!" said Eriol slowly and calm.  
"So, what do we do?" asked Sakura while tears formed in her bright emerald eyes.  
"There is not much we can do," replied Syaoran. "We can't use our magic on her, because it wont affect the evil present. It will only hurt our friend."  
"So, we are just going to watch while Tomoyo get swallow by dark vertex?" cried Sakura and tears run down her cheek. "How could you guys do such a thing? What if she gets hurt? What if."  
"Sakura for now, there is nothing we can do. Trust me, Syaoran and I both want to help Tomoyo as much as you do, but there is really nothing we can do," explained Eriol trying to get Sakura understand his feelings.  
"Right Sakura, if we just wait a bit." said Syaoran but was interrupted by Sakura.  
"You guys are pathetic! Even though, there is nothing we can do, at least we can try! And you guys still call yourself her friend?" shouted Sakura angrily.  
"Please Sakura, if just listen to us." said Eriol slowly but was interrupted by Sakura again.  
"No! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses anymore! If you are not going to help me, then I'll do this myself!" shouted Sakura and turned to Tomoyo. "Oh key of the stars, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff..." (I finally found out the English version goes) The dark vertex grown larger and larger, then Tomoyo turned around and interrupted Sakura's chanting, "Greetings my holders of the magical amulets, I welcome you to my world!" and waved her hand toward the dark vertex. Then, she started to chant another spell. "What? How did you know about them?" shouted Syaoran. "Silly Little Wolf, I never thought you could forget me after what I did to your father!" smirked Tomoyo. "Y..Yo..You are that evil guy that killed my father while trying to get the amulets!" shouted Syaoran while remembering the moment that his father died. "Correct, now you'll all go to my world without your memories of here and wouldn't interfere with my plans of world domination." Still smirking, Tomoyo finished the chant. "Tomoyo! Please stop all this!" cried Sakura, but all of the sudden, she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In a darkened room  
  
After a long time, Sakura finally began to wake up. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes, "Where am I?" she heard herself asked. "You are at my house, Miss," was an answer that Sakura heard. "Its so dark in here that I can't see a thing," said Sakura. Then, she saw a shadowy figure sitting beside her and suddenly the room was filled with light.  
  
"May I ask who you are, Miss?" said the person sitting near her bed with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Yeah sure, my name is Sakura Kinomoto," she replied and began to see the picture of the fuzzy figure in front of her. "S..S..Syaoran?"  
  
"Very pretty name Miss Kinomoto, but may I ask how you know me?" asked Syaoran. "I doubt that I ever seen you before."  
  
"Thanks, but you can called me Sakura," she thought for a bit and said, "You don't remember me? Then, I hope you don't mind if I call you Syaoran."  
  
"Nope, I don't mind. Its just that you look so familiar, but I don't know why." replied Syaoran who put his hand on his cheek. "You didn't answer my question yet, how do you know me?" "Syaoran, I go to school with you!" said Sakura and made a weird face. 'What is wrong with him?' thought Sakura.  
  
"That can't be! Theres only one girl in this whole kingdom, and that's the Queen. Also, my school doesn't allow girls." Said Syaoran and thought, 'I think this girl is crazy! But I can't tell anyone about her or she'll be killed.'  
  
"Syaoran, what do you mean? There is no segregation in the twenty-first century!" said Sakura confusingly. "Is there?"  
  
"Twenty-first century? Where have you been all these years? This is the year 1384!" whispered Syaoran.  
  
"What????!!!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Seesh! If others saw you here, you will be kill!" said Syaoran. "You don't want to be killed do you?"  
  
"No, but why?" asked Sakura who was dumbfounded.  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Syaoran and Sakura gave him a simple nod. "Ok, but you have to tell me your story too when I finally, is that a deal?"  
  
"Deal!" said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Ok, well the Queen is called Tomoyo Diadouji, she is said to hate girls and love guys.."  
  
"What? Tomoyo is my best friend and she's very nice to girls!" interrupted Sakura. "Oops, sorry, please continue."  
  
"Well, she is said to be very mean to girls. She forbidden girls to enter this kingdom and kicked out all the girls who were already here." Continued Syaoran but saw Sakura's hands covering her mouth and nodded to her meaning that he understand how she feels. "And from that point on, no girl had ever enter our kingdom and walked out alive. There were some brave girls that wanted to see their relatives, they came but never walked out of here." Syaoran waited a bit and continued, "They were killed. Many of my friends said that she's a angel because of her looks and everything but I think she's witch or more like a monster." Then there was a silence and Syaoran realized what he just said and quickly apologized, "Sorry about that, but how could she be your best friend, I mean she the Queen of this kingdom."  
  
"I guess it's my turn to tell the story, uh?" Sakura waited a bit and began her side of the story. "I'll start when we had a school trip to Six Flags Great Adventure. We were partners and Tomoyo, my best friend and Eriol, her boyfriend were partners."  
  
"Eriol? Do you mean Eriol Hiragizawa (I hope I spelled it right! I had to search online for his right name -_-')?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yup, you remember him?" asked Sakura while raising an eyebrow. "If you can remember him, then why don't you remember me?"  
  
"I know him, because he is my good friend and he's my classmate," answered Syaoran with an annoying expression. "Continue your story."  
  
"Oh!" said Sakura and continued her story. "We first went to the Haunted Ghost House, because you want to scare me. When we were there, we lost Tomoyo and we began searching for her. Then, Eriol said that he felt something evil in there and seconds later Tomoyo reappeared. She said that she fell and became unconscious. You didn't believe her, and said that there was more to it. After we all when our rooms in the hotel, you told me about a rumor you heard related to our amulets."  
  
"What amulets?" asked Syaoran curiously.  
  
"Wait I'll show you," replied Sakura while she held the emerald stone around her neck. "See? This is my amulet. You have one too, and so does Eriol and Tomoyo."  
  
"I never seen that before, but if what you said is true, then where is mine?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Im don't sure," answered Sakura with a frown..  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~ The dark vertex grown larger and larger, then Tomoyo turned around and interrupted Sakura's chanting, "Greetings my holders of the magical amulets, I welcome you to my world!" and waved her hand toward the dark vertex. Then, she started to chant another spell. ~~~Flash Back Ended~~~  
  
"Right!" shouted Sakura and Syaoran had a confused look on his face.  
"What?"  
"I know why you don't have your amulet," explained Sakura. "You don't have it, because this world is created by that evil inside Tomoyo, so it can do whatever it wants here."  
"So, you are saying that the evil present took my amulet?" asked Syaoran thoughtfully.  
"Yup!" answered Sakura ~~~Flash Back~~~  
"Correct, now you'll all go to my world without your memories of here and wouldn't interfere with my plans of world domination." Still smirking, Tomoyo finished the chant. ~~~Flash Back Ended~~~  
  
"And the evil erased your memories." continued Sakura quickly. "I believe that she erased Eriol's memories too. But, please you gotta help me and return our dimension and stop the evil from controlling the world!" "But how can you prove that these thins actually happened?" asked Syaoran. "If you want me to help you, then prove what you just said were real." "That's gotta be hard. Wait! I can use the Sakura Cards!" said Sakura happily. "The what?" asked Syaoran cluelessly. "What are you talking about?" "The Sakura Cards, formally the Clow Cards. You helped me captured them and transformed them to Sakura Cards." Answered Sakura quickly and chanted, "Oh key of the stars, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine you light!! REALESE!!" (I hope I typed this right! I was searching all over the Internet just trying to get this right! X.X)  
  
"Wow," whispered Syaoran. "Mirror! Create a reflection of Syaoran!" commanded Sakura and another Syaoran appeared beside her. ".wow! Ok, I'll help, just tell me what to do," said Syaoran quickly after he recovered from the shock. "Thanks Syaoran, I knew I could always count on you," said Sakura with a bright smile and Syaoran blush slightly. "No problem," replied Syaoran while trying to hide his blush. "So, how are we going to do this?" "First, I think we will Eriol's help as well," answered Sakura. "But you can't! You'll die if they find you!" shouted Syaoran without hesitation. "Don't worry, I'll just use one of my cards," said Sakura. "Uh-oh wait! If I do, then Eriol will notice instantly, because he's the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the creater of Clow Cards!" "Oh well, you could always dress like a boy," said Syaoran with a smirk. "Wow, how exciting!" said Sakura in teasingly. "Stop putting my let, Sakura. You want to me help you or not?" Syaoran replied in a serious tone. "Fine! I'll do it, but you better not laugh at me! Or you'll just have to deal with this!" said Sakura while raising her clenched fist.  
"Sure, I'll try my best." After Syaoran found some of his smallest clothes and told Sakura to try them on. "Look, these are the smallest clothes I got, so try them," said Syaoran who still have that smirk on his face. "Aright! Get out! You don't expect me to change in front of you, don't you?" asked Sakura and pushed Syaoran outside the room and shut the room quickly. "Don't you dare peeking! If you do, then I'll just have to make you suffer with my cards. Im warning you!" "Ok jeez, hurry and change," replied Syaoran on the other side of the door. ~~~~~~~5 mins later~~~~~~  
Sakura now was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of brown pants and a pair of blue shoes. "I look like an idiot!" said Sakura while talking toward Syaoran who was outside of the room.  
"Oh my god!" was the reaction from Syaoran who tried so hard no to laugh. "You look so funny!"  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!! Remember my fist?" asked Sakura angryily and raised her clenched fist. Instantly, Syaoran stopped his laugh. "So, what do I do with my hair?" asked Sakura while pointing at her shoulder-lengthed auburn hair.  
"Eh.well, we can. eh.. uh.. um." said Syaoran who was still thinking. "You can use one of your cards thingy, I guess."  
"Right! But which one?" replied Sakura softly..  
  
Fluffywings: Man! It took me so long to type this chappy. I didn't realize how much I typed until I was ready to watch TV! This is the longest chappy I ever typed!! So, please do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Author's Note!

Sorry, this is not an update!!! Im going to start High School soon, so I need all the preparations I have. Sorry, but I wont be updating for a while. When I finally going to update I'll email all of the people who reviewed! If u reviewed and didn't leave a email, then please do so now! Again, Im very sorry! 


	6. What's my name again?

Fluffywings: Hi, I'm here with my next chappy! Lucky, my dad allowed me to type this or I would be doing school works right now!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything! I am also broke, so don't bother suing me, coz u wont get any money!  
  
~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god!" was the reaction from Syaoran who tried so hard no to laugh. "You look so funny!"  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!! Remember my fist?" asked Sakura angryily and raised her clenched fist. Instantly, Syaoran stopped his laugh. "So, what do I do with my hair?" asked Sakura while pointing at her shoulder-lengthed auburn hair.  
  
"Eh.well, we can. eh.. uh.. um." said Syaoran who was still thinking. "You can use one of your cards thingy, I guess."  
  
"Right! But which one?" replied Sakura softly.  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 5th~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe I can use The Erase Card to get rid of the cards' and my aura!" shouted Sakura after a long silence.  
  
Syaoran jumped at Sakura's sudden outburst, "Yeah, either that or we can cut it."  
  
"Hell no!" shouted Sakura angrily. "You aren't touching my hair!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, "Ok! Suit yourself!"  
  
"I'll use The Change to change my hair!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Im confused! If you can use The Change to change your hair style, then why don't you also use it to change you into a boy?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Coz, The Erase can't remove that much things at once," answered Sakura with an excuse (A/N: She can use The Change Card, but what fun will that bring?) as she took out her cards. "When can I talk to Eriol?"  
  
"Well, you have to wait till tomorrow for school."  
  
~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~  
  
As Syaoran entered the classroom, he spotted Eriol sitting in the last chair next to the window reading. He walked past him, but as he did he whispered, " Meet me at the back tree during Lunch!"  
  
Eriol nodded and returned to his reading. The teacher came in with a huge smirk on his face. "Class, we have a new student today! Come and introduce yourself to the class," and he gestured to Sakura.  
  
She walked slowly into the class and smiled. "Hello, my name is.Sa" paused Sakura and thought, 'Im so stupid! I forgot to think of a name!' "My name is Sakutaro Kinomoto!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Kinomoto! Please sit behind Mr. Li," the teacher said and pointed to an empty desk behind Syaoran. "Take your seat now and I'll begin today's lesson!"  
  
~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both lay on the tree at the back of a beautiful garden as they waited for Eriol to show up. "Are you sure he will come?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course!" answered Syaoran quickly. 'I hope!'  
  
~~~~~10 minute later~~~~  
  
A figure began to approach them. As he came into view, Eriol had finally arrived! "What took you so long?" asked Syaoran annoyly.  
  
"I had to eat lunch you know," replied Eriol. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"No, not me," said Syaoran and pointed at Sakura. "Him!"  
  
"Oh, ok," answered Eriol with a smile and Sakura walked toward him. "You must be the new student, Miss Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"HOE!" shouted Sakura dumbfounded. "How did you know? Do you remember me?"  
  
"Of course, Sakura," he said with a smile. "I was waiting for you to show up in school. I see you have hidden your aura well."  
  
"Thanks," replied Sakura who finally recovered from shock. "If you still have your memories, does that mean you still have your amulet?"  
  
Eriol shook his head slowly. "No, before we're sucked into this place, I placed a shield to protect only my mind."  
  
"So Tomoyo, I mean the evil thing inside controlling Tomoyo took it as well?" asked Sakura and Eriol nodded. "Please, can you help us to get them back and get out of this place?"  
  
Eriol nodded again and smiled. "We have to go to the palace to get Tomoyo first."  
  
"But I thought the Queen is mean and evil," interrupted Syaoran.  
  
"But wouldn't harm guys, right?" asked Sakura as the both boys nodded, she sighed. "Guess I am stuck in boys clothes!"  
  
"Yeah, and you can't use The Change, because the evil inside of her will notice instantly," said Syaoran. "It was said that the Queen has six sense.  
  
"Then it's settled," said Eriol calmly. "Gather your things and we'll meet here tonight at 9:30. Well, see you guys then!" He waved as he as he walked away.  
  
Fluffywings: Damn! Sorry, its so short! Maybe even shorter than my other one (that I updated like a million years ago!) Anywayz, sorry, but this is all I have time to do right now! I have so much HWs!!!! Damn them!!!! Please review! 


End file.
